


Those Things You Said

by GWhite



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWhite/pseuds/GWhite
Summary: Sam knocks on Jack’s door at 3 am.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	Those Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> For S/J ship day. They just did not want to cooperate, but here they are. It isn’t beta’d. All mistakes are my own   
> Prompt: C’mere  
> Prompt: Ah, that makes sense  
> Prompt: Those things you said yesterday... did you mean them?

The Things You Said

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Nooooo…” Jack moaned, pulling the blanket over his naked torso and clamping his pillow tightly over his head. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. 

He blinked a bleary eye at his alarm clock, barely reading the red 3:00 am. Groaning again, he rolled up to a sitting position and threw his pillow to the foot of the bed. “Damn it.” He’d only been asleep for an hour, after 48 hours of straight crap.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

He rubbed his hands over his face and through his silver hair, making even more messy spikes. “Okay, okay,” he grumbled.

Fully awake, he grabbed his gun from the lock box by the side of his bed and padded to the front door. Turning his body slightly sideways, and holding his weapon behind him, he opened the door. His “ What the hell do you want?” stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of Sam Carter standing on his porch, wearing a pink sleep tee and matching bottoms. 

“Uh…., yeah,” he said, holding the door open and stepping to the side. “Don’t just stand there. Come in. You’re freezing your butt off.”

He watched as she stepped in, lifting her head to look at him, chewing her bottom lip. “I.. I’m sorry, Sir. I couldn’t sleep and ….”

“Carter,” he said, stepping forward, then realized he was standing in the entry, torso naked, holding his weapon. “I’ll be right back.” He motioned toward his bedroom with his empty hand, then motioned her toward the den. Turning, he walked down the hall. He locked the gun in its box and grabbed a tee, pulling it over his head as he left the room. 

She was standing in his entry, exactly where he left her. “Ok, Carter, what’s goin on?” 

“Sir…..” she bit her lip and dropped her head.

“C’mere,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

She buried her face in his shoulder, her arms went around him, her fingers splayed on his back, tips digging in, holding him tightly. He threaded one hand through the hair, holding her close with the other. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the citrus scent of her hair. 

“Come on,” he said after a moment. He turned her in his arms and lead her toward the den, sat her on the couch and covered her with a throw from the chair. After he tucked it around her, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug, filled it with water, and stuck it in the microwave to heat before dunking in a teabag. He squeezed honey in the steaming mug and stirred. When he returned to the den he saw that she had bent her knees and pulled the throw up, leaving only her hair poking out the top. He nudged her shoulder and held out the mug.

“Thank you, Sir.” she said emerging from her cocoon. Her fingers brushed his as she took the mug, causing her to slosh the contents, dropping a spot on the throw. She cautiously took a sip, then sighed. He sat on the couch and watched as she blew on the mug to cool it, sipping slowly, until it was empty. He placed it on the coffee table. 

“Carter… Sam… What’s goin on?” 

“I couldn’t sleep, Sir.” she said, biting her lower lip and looking away. “You said I could call.”

“I did,” he replied.

“I wasn’t sure if I should, you know… call, Sir,” she said, picking at the spot on the throw.

“So you came here instead and knocked on my door.”

“Calling didn’t seem right, Sir,” she clarified, her lips curling a bit.

“Ah, that makes sense.” He didn’t really think so, but he was okay with her coming over instead of calling. What was losing a little sleep if he could have Carter in her cute little pj’s sitting on his couch instead? He still didn’t know why, and those big blue eyes were still full of … something. “So,” he said warily, “not sleeping because?”

He could see her thinking, rethinking her words, shuffling them, discarding and putting them back together in a difference order, to see if the sequence changed what she wanted to say. Then she steadied, took a breath and let the words rush from her lips. “Those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?” 

He raised a brow.

“At the cemetery. To my dad.”

“Ah. Those words,” he said, looking away. The words he whispered as he placed his hand on her father’s coffin, one last goodbye and a promise, before he turned and left. The words he hadn’t realized he’d said aloud or that she’d overheard. The words that promised her dead father that he would always love her, would be there for her, no matter what. 

Her eyes clouded and her forehead creased as she waited. “Sir. Please.” She moved next to him, facing him, her legs curled underneath her. She reached out tentatively, and her fingers touched his cheek. “Please, Jack. I need to know.”

He was lost in her eyes, his heart slamming in his chest at what he saw there. Her eyes compelled his answer “I did.”

Then she was sitting on his lap, one leg on each side, leaning into him, her lips claiming his in a kiss that was at once gentle and consuming. Her tongue touched his bottom lip, her teeth grazing it, and he opened to her, their tongues meeting, searching. She withdrew, and he followed, finding her tongue with his, dancing, breath mingling, tasting, withdrawing, only to meet again and again. Finally, he rested his forehead on hers.

“God, Sam.” He breathed out, only to have his words lost in her giggle as she buried her head in his neck. His arms encircled her, pulling her close. Her lips moved on his neck where his pulse beat. His hand caressed her back, sliding under her pink sleep tee. He knew she could feel his body responding to hers.

“Sam,” he groaned, his hands holding her arms and pushing her back, trying to hold on to the shreds of his resolve. “I can’t….’ 

Once more he found himself lost in the depths of her eyes.

“We can. I love you, Jack. Please give us a chance. We can find a way if we both want this.” She took a sharp breath and sat back away from him. “Do you want this?” 

Want this? Of course he wanted this. He just couldn’t see how it could happen. Scratch that, he thought, moving a little to readjust himself, he knew how it could happen. He just needed time to figure out a way to make it happen the right way. It had always been up to her, whether or not there was more. God, she was so close he could feel her heat. He closed his eyes telling himself to think with his brain, not his dick.

But he was taking too long. She stood abruptly, the throw falling on the floor. “Oh, God,” she said, “I’ve made a terrible mistake.” She was at the door before he caught her and pulled her tightly to him.

“No.” he said. “No, don’t go. Not a mistake.” His voice was muffled, his face buried in her neck. His lips rained along her neck, her cheek, to slant across hers, giving, taking. “I want this,” he said as they broke apart. “I want this.” 

He cupped her cheeks, brushing her lips with his after each phrase. “I want this. I want all of it. I love you.” His lips claimed hers, stealing her breath. “I promise I’ll find a way to make it happen.”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Jack moaned, nuzzling his head against the neck of the warm body he was curled around.

Knock. Knock. Knock Knock.

He blinked a bleary eye at the alarm clock, barely able to read the red 10 am.

Knock. Knock. 

“Jack.” The front door squeaked open. “Hey, Jack, I know you’re here. I saw Sam’s car out front. Where’s the coffee?”

“Jack, where the hell are…. ” Daniel asked, throwing open the door to Jack’s bedroom. His eyes popped when he saw an apparently naked Jack curled up behind a very naked Sam. He backed out slowly. “Uh, umm, sorry about that.” The door closed abruptly.

“Tell me that didn’t just happen,” Sam said, eyes squeezed shut.

“Sorry. Can’t.” Jack nuzzled her neck, dropping kisses across her back.

They heard cabinet doors opening and shutting in the kitchen. ‘Damn. He’s making coffee.”

Sam rolled over, pinning Jack to the bed. “Ignore him. Maybe he’ll leave.”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hey, Jack. I’m hungry. There’s nothing in your kitchen. You two get dressed and lets go eat. I already called Teal’c and Cassie to meet us.”

Sam covered her face with the pillow. “This is what its like to have kids, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”


End file.
